


Expect the Unexpected

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck are making out. Then someone comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

“P-Puck, w-what if someone comes home?”  
  
The boy in question rolled his eyes and growled softly as he kept planting kisses along Finn’s neck. He managed to get away with it without any argument from the teen whose lap he was currently sitting on for a while before he found himself pushed away gently.  
  
“D-Dude, I’m serious!”  
  
Puck looked into the worried, though still aroused, eyes of a one Finn Hudson and sighed. “Finn, you said yourself that no one is supposed to come home for a couple hours. We have plenty of time to mess around before anyone gets back.”  
  
“B-But--”  
  
“No buts.” Puck kissed Finn soundly on the mouth to silence him. “Your mom is at work.” He began kissing his way down Finn’s jawline. “Mr. Hummel is over at his garage.” His mouth found Finn’s ear and licked the shell of it before nibbling a bit on his earlobe. “And Kurt is out on a date with that Warbler kid.” Sitting back once again, Puck smirked and finished, “We have nothing to worry about.”  
  
That seemed to finally calm Finn down, and he was much more active when Puck leaned back in to kiss him, his tongue casually making its way into the taller teen’s mouth. Eventually the kiss was broken to admit breathing, and in the meantime, Finn let his hands take a more proactive approach and they crawled underneath Puck’s shirt, while Puck himself changed his angle so that he could once again place his mouth on Finn’s neck.  
  
They were so into each other and the sensations that came with, that they didn’t hear the front door open. They didn’t hear it close either. In fact, the first thing they  _did_  hear was a kinda of strangled, shocked noise and someone mutter, “Well that isn’t what I was expecting...”  
  
Finn just groaned loudly, his head falling to land on Puck’s shoulder as he removed his hands from underneath his “best friend’s” shirt. Puck, on the other hand, made a noise of displeasure before looking up to see Kurt and Blaine standing there. The former’s face was of complete shock as if it what he was seeing was just unfathomable. Blaine, however, was just standing there with a more curious face, like he was pleasantly surprised and curious as to how these events came to happen.  
  
“Do you mind, Hummel?” grumbled Puck, his arms rising up to half rest on Finn’s shoulders and half on the couch they were sitting on. He’d been caught in worse situations by people he really hadn’t wanted to be found by, so getting discovered by Kurt and his hobbit-like boyfriend wasn’t as big of a deal as he knew Finn was thinking it was.  
  
It was obvious that Kurt wanted to say something, but after opening and closing his mouth a few times, it was obvious nothing was going to leave his mouth. Instead he just huffed and walked on up the stairs to his room. Blaine gave an awkward laugh at being left alone in an awkward situation.  
  
“I...uh...I’m sorry about the intrusion.” Blaine nodded at them, giving a sort of half wave before practically jogging up the stairs after his boyfriend. Puck remained silent until he heard the door to Kurt’s room close.  
  
“Well, we learned one thing from this.”  
  
Finn just sort of nuzzled into Puck’s neck, still not wanting to look up and face the reality of what just happened. “That my stepbrother has horrible, horrible timing?”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Puck placed an uncharacteristically gentle kiss to the side of Finn’s head, “We learned that even though no one is around, making out in the living room is a bad idea.”  
  
All Finn could do was laugh into Puck’s shoulder because truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
